MENI (Mujer extraña no identificada)
by FranC'G
Summary: ¡JARVIS! ¡Liga de supertontos! El señor todo poderoso, filántropo, playboy, genio, multimillonario, bueno. . ya saben, Tony Stark los recluta. Estamos ante una amenaza del código rojo. ¡Es importante! ¡Rogers corre peligro! La torre también pero, ¡ROGERS! [ Paranoía en la torre Stark, lo que una chica puede causar. Stony. Menciones de otras parejas. ]
1. Chapter 1

― JARVIS, un informe completo de la ubicación de los supertontos en la torre. ―

― De inmediato señor.

El agente Barton se encuentra en la ducha de los sanitarios de la planta alta. La agente Romanoff está en la habitación de usted, buscando las armas de fuego que usted le retiró ayer. El Dr. Banner está en su laboratorio desde que llegó. El Sr. Odinson permanece sentado en la terraza. Y el capitán Rogers se ubica en la recepción, junto con una mujer que no la encuentro registrada en mi base de datos, señor.

― Esa maldita viuda, ¿Cómo es qué. . . ? QUE ROGERS QUÉ. ―

.

.

.

.

.

El día estaba pasando de lo más normal. . .normalmente aburrido. Necesito vacaciones, aunque, es Pepper la que se encarga de la mayoría de las cosas. Tal vez ella necesite vacaciones también.

En fin, la cuestión es que ir a las reuniones, y sonreír, y hablar de lo mismo en cada reunión, me está haciendo salir arrugas. En mi perfecta y laboriosa cara marca Stark. Eso es algo que no me puedo permitir. ¿Qué dirá la gente? ¿La prensa? Apuesto a que empezarán a hacerme chistes idiotas sobre los asilos.

Un asilo. . tiene que ser 5 estrellas. Con piscina. Tal vez con vista a las montañas.

Pero, ¡Qué aún no envejezco! El asilo es una posibilidad extremadamente lejana para mi. Ahora tengo que preocuparme por mi compañía. Mi maravillosa y super genial compañía. Oh y también por el mundo. Eso de ser vengador y salvar la tierra y esas cosas.

Apenas puse un pie en la torre respiré hondo. Oh sí, ese olor a lavanda y a maquinaria que tanto amo. Me desabroché el traje y saludé a JARVIS, dándole la primera orden del día. Que le avise a Pepper que ya llegué.

Si no le aviso, pensará que huí a Las Vegas. Y me matará. O dejará sin descendencia, quién sabe.

Caminé y subí de inmediato a mi zona de trabajo. Estaba tal cual lo dejé, desordenado y sucio, con piezas de metal por aquí y por allá, mapas, papeles tirados, tazas de café. . .Estiré mis brazos y me senté en una de las sillas más cercanas.

Literalmente me dejé caer. Cerré los ojos y me masajeé las sienes. Tal vez si necesitaba escapar a Las Vegas.

Una vez que me puse cómodo, volví a dirigirme a JARVIS, para que me dé un informe de los idiotas que ahora están en mi torre. Sí, convertí este lugar majestuoso en una especie de hospedaje para extraterrestres, asesinos traidores, mi querido doctor transformista y el hombre los 40. Obvio que tuve que instalar reglas desde entonces. Nada de armas o pruebas de tiro (Ayer tuve que esconder las armas de la señorita identidad múltiple), nada de invasiones extraterrestres o divas mágicas, nada de flechitas voladoras, destrozos verdes o amenazas de estallido o incendio por el mal uso de la tecnología. Rogers va haciendo estallar como 4 laptops. ¿Qué problema tiene ese tipo con las laptops? ¿Y cómo es que termina haciéndolas estallar?

Escuché con desinterés el informe de mi amigo robótico. Fruncí el ceño, esa Romanoff estaba husmeando en sus cosas. Ya no sabía que tipo de seguridad ponerle a su habitación. No se preocupó en lo absoluto por lo que estuviera haciendo Thor en el techo, ni Banner en su laboratorio o Clint en la ducha. Mucho menos por Clint en la ducha. Evitó la imagen mental. La reemplazó con un canario chapoteando en una pequeña fuente.

¿Y por qué habría de preocuparse por la mujer extraña que estaba con el capitán?

Un momento.

El capitán.

Mujer extraña.

― Como le digo, señor. Es una señorita de unos estimados 25 años de edad, cabello castaño claro, contextura delgada, tez pálida y con uniforme de trabajo. Lleva hablando con el señor Rogers desde las 14:00 hs. Llevan aproximadamente media hora y dos minutos de charla.

― ¿Sobre qué hablan? Dame audio JARVIS, esto no es normal. ―

¡Es que no era normal! Desde que Steve vive aquí, no ha traído nunca visitas, mucho menos mujeres. ¡Ese sujeto nisiquiera entiende sobre la filosofía feminista, el arte del coqueteo! Es como un. . como un. .

_Completo virgen._

Pero conozco su historia con la británica de la guerra, esa tal. . . Peggy.

SIN EMBARGO, debo preocuparme, es mi deber como propietario de la torre. Puede ser una amenaza y el idiota de Rogers de seguro ni lo sospecha. Hasta yo fui engañado una vez, YO, ¿pueden creerlo? Y fue por la señorita que ahora mismo debe de estar haciéndose la fiesta en mi habitación, pero eso es lo de menos.

Y no es que sienta interés en el capitán.

Eso menos.

Sólo, debo cuidar.

― Esta listo el audio, señor. ―

― Adelante. ―

" ― _Nunca pensé encontrarte, estoy en una gran deuda contigo, Stevie. ―"_

" ― _No me agradezcas por favor, esta bien. ―"_

"¿Stevie?" ¿Qué era eso de "Stevie"?

Me llevé una mano a la barbilla. No reconocía esa voz de ningún lado. Y la del capitán sonaba algo cohibida. Ese Rogers.

" ― _No, por favor, déjame hacer algo por ti. ― "_

" ― _Cassie, de verdad. . y-yo. . ―"_

― Registra eso, JARVIS. Ahora dame imágenes de la cámara de seguridad en mi móvil. ―

― Enseguida señor. ―

Cassie. Cassie. Era un nombre de chica de las noches, de seguro. JARVIS dijo con anterioridad que llevaba ropa de trabajo. No creo capaz a Rogers de traer a una prostituta de las calles a la casa. Además, le debe un favor. . ah, maldición. Llego del trabajo y resulta que ahora puede que tenga que salvar al capitán lentejuelas de una posible violación, hurto o intento de robo de propiedad. ¡Muy bien Stark! Luego de esto te mereces una buena bebida de reconocimiento.

Saqué mi móvil que había dejado a un costado una vez que me senté en la silla. Las imágenes de la cámara de adelante comenzaron a emitirse, allí se veía a Steve de espaladas. Estaba con sus típicas camisas esas que tanto les gusta. Joder, Rogers, te vistes como un jodido anciano y tienes media ciudad muerta por ti.

La muchacha. Hm, ese uniforme. ¡Es una mesera! ¡Yo conozco esa expresión! Es la misma que pone el idiota de Clint cuando espía a Natasha en el baño desde un árbol. ¿Es una fangirl? Está muy cerca de él. Estúpido Rogers, hazte para atrás. Va a devorarte.

La chica parecía muy feliz.

No debo confiar. Natasha la primera vez se veía sexy e inocente, y resulto ser todo lo contrario. Podría ser una espía, tal vez nos matará a todos.

― No te saldrás con la tuya, Cassie, ni con todos tus encantos esos de . . .mesera o lo que sea que intentes presumir que eres harás que Rogers te permita entrar a la. . ―

" ― _Disculpa mis modales, ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Tómalo como una invitación. ―"_

Ok.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Mi cabeza va a explotar.

― JARVIS, puedes detener la reproducción. Activa el código rojo y avisa a los demás. Llámalos a mi habitación menos a Romanoff, a ella dile que se quede ahí, y que las armas no tienen balas. ―

― Esta bien señor. ¿Y al capitán Rogers le alerto?

― Mm. . no, mejor no, hará escándalo y saldrá todo mal. ―

Genial. Luego me tomaré toda la estantería de bebidas completas.

La operación M.E.N.I ha comenzado, señores.

* * *

**Buenas gente, aquí con una nueva historia, derp, pero historia al fin. **

**Este fic va con orientación Stony, pero pretendo agregar las demás historias conforme avance el fic. Háganme saber por reviews si continuo la historia. **

**Fran los quiere. **

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

― Antes que nada, quita esa cara de adolescente que se entera que está embarazada del muchacho de último año de su escuela, Romanoff, no estamos aquí para decirte algo acerca de lo que estabas haciendo en mi habitación. ―

Tenía que aclararlo antes de empezar, por dios. Justamente no iba a tomarme la molestia de llamar a todos porque la señorita multifacética estaba invadiendo mi propiedad privada, mi cuarto, en busca de sus juguetes.

Ella apenas e hizo una mueca hacia un lado. Le dirigí una rápida vista a todos.

― Supongo que JARVIS les comentó algo acerca de cierto código rojo. Bien, mis queridos anormales, pues estamos en emergencia. Aunque, aún no es lo suficientemente emergente como para que el agente Barton haya decidido venir con una toalla a la cadera y a medio bañar. . ―

― Pero era urgente, Stark. ―

― ¿Estabas jugando con la espuma en tu cabello? Te pareces a Elvis Presley después de una liposucción. ―

REALMENTE TIENEN QUE VERLO. Se ve como una auténtica imitación barata de Elvis Presley.

― ¿Donde está Steve? ―

― Y ahí está la víctima ― Señalé al de la pregunta, que no era ni más ni menos que Bruce ― Él está corriendo peligro en este instante.

Antes de que las revoluciones comiencen, empecé a explicar.

― Lo que sucede es lo siguiente. El código rojo hace alusión al _M.E.N.I_, que significa "_Mujer Extraña No Identificada" _y lo instalé en las normativas de este lugar después de mi maravilloso encuentro con la señorita aquí presente ― Señalé a Natasha y ella me devolvió una mirada de "Púdrete, Stark". ― JARVIS conoce y tiene en su base de datos la mayoría de la gente que entra y sale de este lugar, incluyendo sus conocidos, amigos, gente de encuentro o visitantes del espacio en tu caso, Thor. Pero resulta que hoy llegué del trabajo y me informan que Rogers está entablando conversaciones hace largo tiempo con una mujer que JARVIS no logra identificar. . .Y eso es. . ―

Estuve a punto de continuar, cuando Clint Presley se me adelantó.

― ¿Estás diciendo que todo este escándalo es porque el capitán al fin decidió salir de su cáscara de los años 40 y relacionarse con el mundo femenino? ―

― No, Clint. Creo que tanta espuma en tu cabeza le está haciendo daño a tu lógica de pájaro. Mis teorías son las siguientes, es una mujer de unos 25 años, por lo que alcancé a escuchar le "debe algo" a Steve, lleva varias horas hablando con él y el grandote la dejo entrar aquí hace unos minutos. Está vestida de mesera, pero lleva un bolso de empresaria lleno de papeles.

― Tal vez sea una estudiante o algo del lugar que trabaja ― Aportó Banner ―

― Tal vez sea una amiga midgardiana . . . ― Agregó el del martillo, que por cierto traía lentes de sol. No Thor, no todos somos amigos aquí en La Tierra. ―

― Eres un perseguido. ― Comentó al aire el cerebro de ave ―

― O tal vez una espía, de las de HYDRA. ―

Choqué mis palmas y apunté hacia la pelirroja. Me acerqué hasta ella para volver a dirigirme al resto del grupo.

― Exacto. Podría ser una espía entrenada. . Díganme una cosa, ¿Una muchacha que JARVIS no puede decirme quién es, relacionándose en LA TORRE con Steve Rogers, sujeto el cuál se mantiene distante de los círculos sociales y que tiene complejo de Thor? ¿Justo aquí, en donde estamos todos nosotros? ―

Brad Pitt galáctico se dio por aludido e hizo un paso al frente, observándome con confusión.

― ¿Complejo de mi? ―

― Complejo de ti. Creer que todas las mujeres son amables y cariñosas, "amigas", cuando resultan ser como Romanoff ―

Fue entonces cuando sentí el primer dolor del día en mis partes nobles. Nota mental: Dejar de mencionar el tema que relaciona a Natasha con esto.

― Yo no creo que ella sea mala persona ―

― Gracias, Thor. Stark es un bastardo ―

― Yo también los quiero, ahora volvamos al tema. Tenemos que estar alertas, esa mujer puede ser cualquier persona. . ¡Incluso tu hermano, la diva, Thor! Van a ayudarme en esto, chicos. Rogers puede correr peligro y nosotros también. No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero tener a Fury y a medio S.H.I.E.L.D de nuevo aquí diciéndome que hacemos las cosas mal y que somos unos completos ineptos. ―

― Tony, mira. . . estaba tratando de hacer un proyecto en mi laboratorio y recién empiezo. . ―

― Me parece estupendo, Bruce. Pero sería una lástima que tu proyecto se vaya por el inodoro y termine explotando todo y con media torre destruida por culpa de una muchachita de quién nadie sospechaba que terminó siendo, en el peor de los casos, el dictador frustrado y tú fuera de control. Vamos, te necesito bro, luego puedo ayudarte con. . lo que sea que estés haciendo ―

Tomé la mirada de resignación de mi genio verde como un sí.

― Muy bien, ¿Quién está conmigo? ―

Todos asintieron. Noté que Brad se había quitado los lentes y estaba algo consternado. Claro, ¿Cómo no estarlo? La posibilidad de que esa mujer sea su medio-hermano y esté, además, seduciendo al inocente capitán patriótico le debe de estar carcomiendo el cerebro. La viuda se me acercó luego de unos segundos y me dijo, o mejor dicho, me "amenazó" al oído:

― Si esto llega a no ser nada, me encargaré de hacerte la vida miserable por hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿entendiste? ―

― Hey, eso es agresión. ¿Sabías que puedo ponerte una orden de restricción y un bosal legal?

― ¿Sabes lo mucho que me importa eso? ―

― No, porque sé que no te importa. Está bien, haré un trato de negocios contigo. Sí no es lo que pienso prometo devolverte las municiones de tus juguetes, ¿Qué dices? Pero si lo es, serás la empleada doméstica de Barton. Acepta. Sé que a las mujeres les gustan los retos difíciles. ―

― Acepto. ―

Celebré internamente. Lo de Barton era para poner a prueba una de mis teorías.

― Sabía que te traías algo con el canario. ―

― Acepto porque sé que es lo que tanto te preocupa y porque voy a ganar. Comerás tierra, Stark. ―

― Y tu comerás alpiste de Légolas Presley ―

Nos dejamos de tanta charla en plan susurro al oído porque sentía que iba a morir con las miraditas asesinas del asesino con la toalla en la cadera.

― Bien, supertontos, escuchen lo que vamos a hacer. Primero, Barton, no te quiero como Elvis medio desnudo por toda la torre, ve a terminar de ducharte y espérame en la cocina. Thor, tú no te puedes aparecer ante la amenaza, en caso que sea la diva nos la pondrá difíciles, así que vas con Natasha a la sala donde están las computadoras, le diré a JARVIS que les dé audio y video, y ustedes estarán en contacto por comunicador. Banner, te vienes conmigo. ¿Entendieron las órdenes?

― Por supuesto, amigo Stark. ―

Los demás se limitaron a acatar.

Romanoff y el gigante fueron los primeros en irse, así que de inmediato avise a mi asistente robótico lo de la vigilancia en la sala. Barton se fue de mala gana. De seguro maldiciéndome internamente por haberlo separado de su asesina favorita. Quedamos Banner y yo.

― ¿Esto es necesario, Tony? ― Me preguntó mientras yo me disponía a buscar unas cosas entre mis ajetreos y desorden de pieza.

― Sólo me preocupo y quiero hacer las cosas bien. ―

― ¿No te enojas si te digo algo? ―

― No me convertiré en una bestia verde aplasta cosas, así que. . ―

― Muy gracioso, Tony. ―

― Lo sé. ―

― ¿Y qué pasa si es sólo una amiga o pretendiente de Steve? Tal vez estás preocupándote demasiado.

― Me pasó algo parecido con Natasha te-jodes-Stark-arruinaré-tu-vida-tengo-muchas-identidades Romanoff. ―

― Pero esta vez se trata de Steve ―

― ¡Con más razón, es un blanco fácil! ―

― Te preocupas por él. ―

― Me preocupo por todos. Y eso ya es extraño, así que no quieras hacerlo parecer más extraño aún. ―

― Eres todo un caso, Tony. ―

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Iba a tardarme más en subir el dos pero como voy a estar unos días sin internéh lo subí ahora. (?) **

**Muchas gracias por la acogida y los reviews, que contesté a todos y a los anónimos también. Son unas delicias de persona. Me alegra mucho que lo encuentren agradable. Les prometo que en los próximos capítulos las cosas se irán poniendo más complejas y habrá más cosillas que espero que encuentren divertidas. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias! **

**Nos leemos, gente. Recuerden que los reviews alimentan mi alma. **


	3. Chapter 3

― Así que. . aquí vives, Steve. ―

En la entrada de la torre, Steve Rogers se encontraba junto a la muchacha caminando en dirección hacia la sala principal. Cassie, que era el nombre de su acompañante, era una simpática (A juzgar de Rogers) chica que había conocido en una cafetería, un día en el que realizaba sus típicas caminatas por la tarde y divisó aquel local a las cercanías. Al cabo de unas semanas, comenzó a frecuentarlo, y la camarera que lo atendía al notarlo cliente frecuente se interesó en él. Y entablaron una especie de amistad. 

Rogers agradeció el hecho de que Cassie era un poco introvertida. Sus charlas al principio eran muy cortas y constaban de unas cuantas palabras. Luego se volvieron más animadas y nunca pasaban la raya de lo descortés. Eran agradables para su gusto. 

También agradeció el hecho de que no se haya dado cuenta, al parecer, de que fue él quien la rescató una vez durante la invasión y todo el problema del problemático hermano de Thor. 

Sin embargo, algo lo hacía sentir incómodo. 

Además de esa extraña sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado (Siempre la sentía, el hecho de saber que había un ente llamado JARVIS en toda la torre que sabía todo de todo ya lo traía paranoico, así que de seguro debe de ser eso), una pregunta aún surcaba su mente, a la vez que trataba de hacer memoria. 

¿En qué momento fue que le contó a la castaña que él vivía allí? 

― Técnicamente sí pero, no es mi hogar. Esto es . . b-bueno, todo esto es de Tony Stark ― Explicó, moviendo las manos para explayar todo el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Hizo un gesto de querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Creía que preguntarle en ese entonces iba a ser un poco fuera de lugar. ― 

― Tony Stark. . ― Repitió la chica, pensativa, en el instante en el que Steve le indicaba que podía sentarse en uno de los sofás. ― Oh, creo que sé quién es. Suele aparecer en las noticias, ¿no es así? ― 

― Él es. . muchas cosas. ― 

Stark.

No lo había visto en lo que iba del día, ahora que lo pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― _¿Escuchaste todo? ―_

― ¿Qué me vio en las noticias? ¿QUÉ ME VIO EN LAS NOTICIAS? ¿¡QUIÉN SE PIENSA QUE SOY!? ¡Demonios con tus juntas, Rogers! ¡Juro que cuando la desenmascaremos le voy a dar una clase completa y extensiva sobre quién es Anthony E. Stark en este planeta! 

― _Tomaré eso como un sí. ―_

Okay, okay, ENSEEEEEEEEEEERIO.

Esa tal Cassie de seguro estaba mintiendo para que no la descubramos. Muy listilla, cara bonita.

Es decir, ¡vamos!, NO HAY NADIE, repito, NADIE, en este planeta que no me conozca.

¿Y qué con esa estúpida respuesta, Rogers? ¡Debiste haber mencionado TODAS y cada UNA de mis cualidades perfectas! ¡Creí habértelas dicho más de 2000 veces! 

Bruce exhaló fuertemente y es así como salí de mis pensamientos. Cierto, el plan, el plan. 

― Romanoff, dime ubicación. ―

― _En la sala principal. ―_

― Bien. Entonces nos moveremos rápido ―Choqué mis manos, antes de comentar― Hey, Romanoff, tu voz suena agradable. ¿No quieres luego hacer unas pruebas para poder agregársela a JARVIS? Créeme, tengo un amigo que disfrutará de levantarse con tus "Buenos días, señor Barton" ―

― _Dime un motivo por el cual no baje en este mismo instante y, además de patearte hasta que te quedes sin aliento, ir y arruinar tu maravilloso plan contra las pretendientes del Capitán. ―_

― ¿Eso es un sí? ―

― Tony. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ―

Ese comentario provino de mi colega verde. 

Presión, presión. Pepper, sé que me estas mandando mensajes telepáticos de "HAZ LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER Y DEJA DE JUGAR", lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentirlo en Banner. 

― Esta bien. Y no tengo nada contra las mujeres que quiera tener el capitán. Creo haberlo aclarado. Esto es una cuestión de PROTOCOLO. ― 

― _Solo cállate y procede. ―_

― _Tony, el amigo Barton está en camino a ustedes. Está en las escaleras, ahora. . ahora esta caminando, ahora está enfrente de ustedes. Ahora está mirando a la cámara y haciendo una seña extraña. ¿Es un saludo de Midgard? ―_

― Hm, gracias por el informe detallado de la llegada triunfal de Clint, Thor. Y no, no es un saludo de ¿Midgard, dices? Recuerda que aquí todos podemos escucharte. ―

Okay. Ya estábamos los 3 en la cocina. Y Clint ya estaba sin su super peinado a lo Presley. Pensemos, pensemos. . .

― Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos. Barton, el Capitán es el único que no cree que eres un estúpido, así que vas primero ―

― ¡Bien!. . . ¿Un qué? ―

― Lo que harás es lo siguiente. Quiero que vayas a la sala, pero tendrás que fingir que estas "de casualidad" allí. Tienes una vista de privilegio que de seguro te sirvió para copiar exámenes, así que quiero que te fijes en cualquier reacción que tenga esa mujer. Y nada de mirar zonas que no debes. Unos ojos asesinos están puestos en ti. ―Señalé la cámara y luego al arquero. Telepáticamente sentí el insulto de Romanoff sobre mi. Creo que estoy desarrollando otro superpoder.― Nosotros te diremos que decir, ten esto. ― Puse en su mano comunicador discreto, y proseguí.― ¿Entendiste todo o hay algo que no te cuadró?

― Descuida, soy un profesional. Puedo hacerlo. ― 

Profesional con cabeza de pájaro. 

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un costado y Barton entendió la señal. 

― Ven, Bruce, vamos a la sala de control con Natasha y el sujeto del espacio ―

Saqué un par de latas de gaseosa de la heladera para observar todo desde los controles y no levantar ninguna sospecha en el primer movimiento del plan.

Ver frutas en mi heladera me recordó a Rogers unos minutos. A él exprimiendo naranjas.

Tan correcto y saludable que me enferma. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Nos escuchas, Clint? ―

Preguntó Romanoff con un cambio de tono en la voz.

Que par tan idiota. Son como dos adolescentes que no se dan cuentan que se gustan.

― _Fuerte y claro, Nat ―_

― Ay. Nat. ―Canturrée― ¿No te dice "Nat-Nat" de casualidad, también? ―

Marche un codazo de Romanoff a mi estómago de inmediato.

Que le voy a poner una orden de restricción. ¡Es agresión! ¡Agresión en el trabajo!

Observabamos al descendiente de Elvis a unos pasos de donde estaban Rogers y esa tal Cassie.

― Actúa casual, Barton ― Avisé, y Clint redujo la caminata a una más desfachatada. Luego comenzó a tararear una canción y a chasquear los dedos. ―

¿Un profesional, dijo? ¡Hasta estaba sonriendo en plan idiota! ¿Qué clase de concepto de "Casual" tiene? 

― ¡No tan casual! ― 

Clint lo tomó como una reprimenda porque se encogió de brazos.

Bueno, ahora por lo menos lucía más normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― Espero que estes cómoda. Hm, ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Alguna bebida? ―

― Descuida, estoy bien. No quiero causar molestias, sólo quería verte y, bueno. . ¡Lo siento!, estoy un poco, no sé.

Rogers sonrió. A diferencia de las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, Cassie era lo más parecido a una niña que conocía. Podría atribuirla bien, una niña, o a una especie de hermana menor.

Le hubiese gustado tener hermanas.

Le observó otra vez. Debía hacerle la pregunta, la tenía atorada en la garganta desde rato.

― Cassie, em, yo. . con todos mis respetos, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta que espero que no te tomes a mal. Quería saber cóm. . ―

― ¡Hey! ―

El saludo de Clint Barton lo interrumpió. Rogers se levantó de su sitio y le extendió la mano a manera de respuesta.

― ¿Cómo estas, Barton? Creí que estabas . . trabajando. ―

― Ah no, bueno, Nat y yo volvimos ayer. ¿La señorita es. . ? ―

― Oh lo lamento. ― Esbozó una cara como si hubiese cometido un crimen (los modales son sagrados para Steve), y se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones―Bueno, ella es. . ―

― Cassie Endinson, encantada. ― Interrumpió la susodicha, incorporándose con movimientos rápidos de su lugar. Le extendió la mano cortésmente, aunque mantenía una sonrisa de reserva. ―

― Un gusto, Cassie. Soy Clint Barton, también vivo aquí. Vaya Steve, no me dijiste que tenías novia. ― Bromeó el arquero, correspondiendo el gesto de la contraria. El sonrojo en Rogers se hizo presente al instante, y la chica se limitó a sonreír por la reacción del rubio mayor―

― No es mi novia, Clint. Es mi amiga. ―

― Ah, amiga. ―

Se produjeron los veinte segundos de silencio más incómodos de la vida de Rogers hasta ahora. Barton hizo una mueca, como si le molestara algo en su oreja, antes de volver a retomar el habla. Cassie debatía la mirada entre Steve y Clint.

― Creo que tengo que ir a componer temas al baño. Ya sabes, mi trabajo. ― Dijo en dirección al rubio, antes de voltearse hacia Cassie― Soy cantante, después le digo al viejo que te alcance mis sencillos, sería un gusto que los escuches. Bueno, los dejo. . los dejo solos con sus cosas. . ―

Barton se despidió de la muchacha con una sonrisa de galantería, y se fue de la escena caminando de manera un poco extraña, siendo observado por un extrañado capitán y una más que sorprendida invitada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fueron semanas jodidas y por eso no pude traer tan pronto la conti como me hubiese gustado, pero, acá esta. (?**

**So, gracias a todos los que siguen esta cosa fome. 3**

**Con respecto al Stony. Take it easy, noten ciertas cositas, vayan viendo~ Aparecerá cuando tiene que aparecer. Estos dos tienen su tema. Y Cassie está ahí para hacer saltar la térmica de Stark (?)**

**Los reviews alimentan mi alma pls :'c**


End file.
